I'm not a creepy weirdo! I swear!
by Sugarcake25
Summary: Newt just got some terrible news and now he's sitting on a public bench crying his eyes out. This was the worst day ever for the Brit until a sweet boy with Bambi brown eyes and messy brown hair comes and just wants to make Newt feel better and also promises he's not a creepy weirdo.


He was walking home from work when he got the call. His grandma, the one person that understood him most in the world was gone.

Newt's grandma was the whole world to him. He loved his parents and sister with all his heart but him and his grandma had always had a special bond that he shared with no one else.

She had been the first person to really accept him when he came out, the first person to tell him that she still loved him and didn't care which gender he loved. While his parents didn't say anything horrible to him when he told them they didn't look very please with it either. Which wasn't a surprise to Newt but it still hurt when his mother didn't speak to him for two whole days and his father looked at him with disappointed in his eyes like he failed at something. Even his sister was pretty awkward around him after he told her.

After a few days they all sat down and told Newt that they were ok with his 'lifestyle', and that he was still there son and brother. While he was happy his parents and sister finally accepted him it still stuck to this day that they took so long to accept him and that at first they didn't accept him, but Newt knew it could have been worse so he was just happy to still have his family.

After the experience Newt was even more nervous to tell his grandma. It would break his heart if his grandma hated him because of something he couldn't control but he had to do it and even if she had the same reaction as his family at least he told her. So Newt picked up his phone and called her as much as he would love to tell her face to face it would be kind of be hard to get a plane ticket to England just to tell his grandma something.

After a few rings Newt heard his grandma's sweet british accent flood into the phone, "Hello".

"Hello grandma", said Newt hoping his voice didn't shake.

"Oh! Newton so happy you called. How are you dear?".

"Um..fine. How are you?".

"I'm great Newton now tell me why you really called? You only call me this early when you need to tell me something important."

Newt signed he could never fool his grandma. He had to tell her now it's now or never.

"Grandma, I'm gay".

"I know Newt"

Wait!What?!

"Pardon me"

"I said I know and honey I don't care I love you and you are still my handsome grandson that you were 2 minutes before you made this call and you still are now. Newton it doesn't matter to me who you love as long as you're happy".

Newt was almost crying all this time he was so worried his grandma would hate but she didn't at all she still loved him and unlike his parents and sister it didn't even take her a minute to tell him.

"Bu-b-but how did you know?"

She laughed. "Newt from since you were a little boy all you ever use to talk about is how handsome the red power ranger was from Power Rangers and how you were going to marry him one day in your big castle".

They laughed for so long that day.

Newt sat on a bench staring down at the phone that just told him his grandma was no longer alive. 'Is she really dead?', Newt just couldn't believe it didn't seem real to him. He couldn't imagine his grandma dead and cold all he could see in his head was a beautiful lady with graying blond hair and a smile that light up the whole and she was so full of life and and happiness.

That's when Newt started to cry and sobs shaked his whole body when he realized that he would never see that warm smile again, never smell her homemade cookies, never call her and just laugh about the dumbest things for hours. Mary Summer Isaacs, Newt's grandma was really dead.

So Newt sat on a bench in public crying his eyes out not caring who saw him because he lost someone he cared about and just needed to cry. It felt like hours he sat on that bench before he heard a voice.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

Newt looked up ready to yell at whoever it was to go shuck themselves but when he did he saw a sweet looking boy about his age with big bambi eyes and messy brown hair.

With Newt still not saying anything the boy awkwardly laughed and looked a little embarrassed and said "Sorry dumb question of course you're not ok you wouldn't be crying if you were. So dumb Thomas", the last part probably for himself.

Newt continued to look at Thomas (pretty sure that's his name since he called himself that)

"And now you must think I'm a crazy person since I talked to myself. Look I'm sorry it's just hard to pass a young guy like you crying like this on a bench it just seem like something was very wrong and I wanted to know if you needed any help", said Thomas talking a minute per a mile Newt almost missed what he said.

Finally drying his tears Newt said "I'm fine just got some bad news and it's hitting me pretty hard", Newt wasn't sure why he was telling this complete stranger his problems but the words were just coming out of his mouth before he could think.

Thomas started to chew on his lip and said "Want to talk about it over some coffee?"

Newt must have made a look because Thomas quickly said "I'm not a creepy weirdo I swear! I'm just a simple awkward college student that wants to take you out for coffee just if you wanted to talk about…..your feelings".

Any other time Newt would have laughed at the boy for his clear awkwardness but of course he didn't. Newt wanted to say no, Thomas did seem like a nice guy and all but he really wasn't up to telling a stranger his feelings but honestly just the thought of going home right now made Newt sick to his stomach. His whole family knew out of all of them he was the closest to his grandma and he knew the moment he got home he would be hit with sadness and pity, something Newt really didn't want to deal with right now.

"Sure coffee sound good"

xxx

"I'll have a medium double double with a peanut butter cookie"

Newt was staring off in space until Thomas poked him.

"What do you want?", Thomas asked with a big smile.

Newt forgetting he was in a coffee shop until now just said "I'll have the same as you".

The cashier put his order in then said "That be 9 dollars and 15 cents".

Newt started to pull out his wallet but Thomas stopped his hand and gave the cashier a 10 dollar bill.

"Tommy no I can't make you pay for me we just met"

Thomas blushed then said "It-i-It's ok I can pay it's only a couple of dollars".

Newt signed and put his wallet back way to tried to put up a fight.

Once they got their drinks and cookies they sat down at a table.

Thomas took a sip from his drink then said nervously "So Tommy?".

Confused Newt said "What?"

Thomas laughed and said "It's just when we were in the line you called me Tommy."

Now it was Newt's turn to blush he said "I'm so sorry! I have this bad habit of giving people nicknames I'll stop my friends hate it when I do it them".

Thomas laughed again "No it's fine I really like it actually".

Newt knew his face must be super red so he took a sip of his drink to make things less awkward but that didn't work because the moment he tasted the drink he said "Eww is this coffee?". Then he slapped his hand over mouth so embarrassed. 'Newt! You bloody slinthead! Here is this super nice guy that brought you a drink and like a idiot you insult it sure you don't like coffee but slim it', he yelled himself. 'Bloody great now you're talking to yourself'.

Newt looked at Thomas expecting the boy to get anger for not appreciating his drink but to his surprise he bursted out laughing.

Newt also started to giggle and jokingly said "Guess I'm an stereotypical brit and love my tea"

Once they stopped laughing Thomas said "So you are British? It sounded like it from your accent but I wasn't sure".

Newt smiled and said "Yep I'm from that beautiful island called England grew up there with my parents, sister and…..grandma"

The words seem to bring Newt back to reality that he wasn't on a date with this handsome boy but really his grandma was dead and this boy brought him here out of pity.

Thomas seem to tell that the mood had changed and said "You o-"

Before he could finish Newt started to get up and quickly said "I'm so sorry Tommy. You have have been perfect but I really should go".

He ran out the door when he looked up at the sky he realized just how late it was that his family was probably worried but he didn't run home instead he ran back to the very spot where he found out where his grandma was dead.

"It's funny how your whole life can change one minute and when that happens nothing looks the same that nothing will ever be the same for you. You will never be the same", Newt said out loud not caring who heard.

"Careful if you talk to yourself people might think you're a creepy weirdo", Newt heard someone say behind him.

Newt turned around and saw it was Thomas.

"You know I realized I never asked your name?", Thomas asked.

"It's Newt"

"Well Newt I'm so sorry for whatever is making you so sad"

Newt looked at Thomas and realized this boy was some kind of god or something. Here was Newt getting the worst news of life but this very good-looking and sweet person stopped asked him if he needed help then took him out for coffee and made him forget about everything for a little while and laugh. Then he saw Newt at his lowest and still is being so kind to him.

He knew if he asked his grandma what to do she would say something like 'He's good-looking, sweet and makes you laugh. He's perfect Newton I would take that boy for a date'

So Newt smiled and said "You know what would make me feel better and help me alot Tommy?".

"What?"

"A date with a simple awkward college boy that isn't a creepy weirdo?"

Thomas smiled and said "I think I can help you with that"

That night he spend with Thomas talking about everything and nothing. He knew he would have to deal with all his problems and sadness tomorrow but with Thomas at his side it might just be a little easier.

Fin.


End file.
